Daniel Smith
Daniel Smith 'is an unseen and unmentioned character in the "Apocalypse" storyline. Biography At the age of 19, Daniel Smith enlisted in the US Marine Corps, in hopes to serve his country. Smith despised the Soviets and anything having to do with them. Smith was assigned to the 44th Regiment. 'Tet Offensive Smith took part primarily in the Vietnam War, and eventually was a part of the Tet Offensive in Hue City. During the battle, Smith destroyed four enemy tanks and was confirmed to kill over fifty Vietnamese soldiers. Smith saw many of friends his die during the Tet Offensive. When he returned to a military base, he was awarded the Medal of Honor for his actions that day. 'Redemption' After the Vietnam War ended, the Soviets launched a full-scale attack on the United States of America. Smith was caught in the battle between the Soviets and the Americans. During the battle, Smith pulled three wounded men to safety, while fighting off advancing Spetsnaz. After zombies began to populate America, the US decided it was time for revenge. Smith and the remaining members of the 44th Regiment were assigned to the invasion force tasked with invading Russia. When the task force arrived at Moscow, their AC-130 was shot down by anti-craft missiles. Smith was only survivor of if the AC-130. They encountered zombies and hardly any C.C.C.P. soldiers. 'Apocalypse' After the Americans reached Moscow, Russia's primary government officials debated on what to do to stop the them. Each day they debated, the Americans closed in. Eventually they were forced to unleash the large supply of zombies in Russia's grasp. Over time, these zombies roamed all of Russia, part of Europe, the Middle East, and China. The United States retreated to a military base in Finland. While there, Smith and the other soldiers were attacked by zombies. They held out though with little casualities. 'Solution' .]]Soon, zombies began to populate the Earth. America, Britian, and Germany formed the International International Creature Elimination Force. Smith signed up for it. The world knew that the zombies had to be stopped once and for all. They came to the conclusion that supernukes had to be launched at Russia. This would stop and production zombies so the I.C.E.F. could handle the zombies that invaded other countries. After the nukes were launched, the I.C.E.F. soldiers were instructed to invade Russia once again. During the battle in Russia, Smith killed any unknown amount of zombies. After the battle, the surviving soldiers were pulled out and flown to the US. 'Rebirth' The war finally ended in 1973. Russia was sealed off and disgraced, Europe returned to normal, the Middle East was abandoned, China was invaded by Australian forces and cleansed of zombies, and South America is still slightly infected with Element 115. Rebuilding the US began immediately after the war. After the war, the I.C.E.F. was disbanded and Smith was recuited for the Special Activities Division of the CIA, Delta Force, and Black Ops. Smith accepted the invitation to Black Ops. During his time in Black Ops, Smith was promoted to captain. [[Battle of Old Los Angeles|'Battle of Old Los Angeles']] America was rebuilt rather slowly, but was soon finished in 1975. America had been renamed as "New America", and once again become a thriving metropolis full of life, houses, factories and buildings, and vehicles. Even though these technologically advanced cities were constructed, wastelands still remained. These wastelands were marked on all GPS systems. Left-over cities that had not been rebuilt were simply abandoned and left to rot. One of these cities, known as Old Los Angeles, was schelduled for termination. Smith, his Black Ops team, and a Nuclear Emergency Support Team were commanded to enter the city and set detonation charges all around the city. When Smith and others arrived and began setting charges, they were attacked by zombies. Most of his team were killed, but he and the surivors were able to place all the detonation charges around the city. A Huey arrived to retrieve them. Smith and his soldiers sprinted towards the helicopter, while zombies chased them. When Smith reached the helicopter, the zombies were only thirty feet away. Smith realized there was no more room on the Huey, and stayed behind. Smith turned around, pulled out his dual wield CZ75s, and began shredding the zombies. From the view of the Huey, one of his fellow squad mates described the incident as being "terrifying yet uplifting". As the Huey flew away, Smith became out of sight. What happened to Smith afterwords is unknown. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Redemption Category:Apocalypse Category:Solution Category:Rebirth Category:Daniel Smith Category:Best Map Ever Category:Best Map Ever 2 Category:Concurrent Demise Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Characters